


When You Say Vol I Say Drabble

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles.





	1. “It’s Okay” - Pidge/Allura

“It’s okay?” Allura asked as she held the headphones close to her chest. 

Pidge looked up from the monitor that had absorbed all her attention for the last several varga. She blinked up at the Altean princess is slight confusing. She had already told Allura if she wanted to listen to some music from Earth she was welcome to use her headphones any time. Between her and the guys they had enough interesting music on their phones to give Allura some idea how varied human music could be. It seemed an acceptable, even expected, cultural exchange. 

Of course it was the first bit of tangible Earth culture that Allura was about to experience. As tangible as music could be. Pidge grinned. “Of course. You might not enjoy everything you listen to, but I do hope you enjoy some of it.”

That was polite, right? Make sure Allura didn’t feel like she had to like all the music she was about to be exposed to. Pidge certainly didn’t like everything the others had on the playlists, and she knew hers was eclectic enough that there had to a few they didn’t like either. Poor Shiro, he didn’t even have his old phone!

“I’m sure I will,” Allura assured and Pidge found it hard to look at the Princess when she smiled like that. No, it wasn’t hard, just embarrassing. She could watch Allura smile all day, if only she wasn’t aware. Of course there was no way she wouldn’t be so Pidge looked for something to grab nearby instead. “I should let you get back to work.”

Pidge looked up instantly, wanting to argue that there wasn’t any need, but instead was speechless as she noticed the sad look on Allura’s face. Why!

Allura turned to walk away and Pidge found her voice. “Let me know what you end up liking!”

Allura glanced back and nodded. Pidge watched until she went through the door and then sighed. She didn’t even know what to do with herself. She just wanted Allura around, and happy! Yet she didn’t seem to know what to do when she seemed that way.

Sighing a second time, Pidge went back to work. 

~~~~~

“It’s okay?” Allura asked as she stood in front of the couch where Pidge was sitting, fidgeting with a hand held device. Allura wasn’t sure if she was working or just enjoying her time. It was always hard to tell with Pidge. She was so passionate about anything she got involved in that work and play sometimes blended, but not always. Allura had seen plenty of evidence of Pidge just goofing off and enjoying herself. Just as she’d seen Pidge more serious and on task than almost anyone she knew. 

There was just a lot of grey that Allura didn’t know how to measure, if she should measure, and why was it so important to know when she could have Pidge’s attention without it being something important? 

“Yeah, it’s okay. I was just seeing how much I could narrow the frequency on this. It still amazes me how advanced technology is beyond Earth.” The way Pidge talked about technology, how in awe she was of it constantly, made Allura giddy. She did not have Pidge’s love of tech, though she appreciated it. What she did love was listening to Pidge talk about something that fascinated her so much. 

Allura sat on the couch cushion next to Pidge like she requested so that she could share a few of the many, oh so many, songs she had found interesting and enjoyable from the collection of the Paladins. It was sneaky, she knew, but instead of unpairing the headphones from Pidge’s phone she had been borrowing, she twished one of the earpieces in Pidge’s direction so they’d both lean closer to listen to the music.

Allura was sure Pidge would suggest the phone speaker before she got a chance to press play. She did not expect Pidge to scoot closer. Close enough that their thighs and arms were touching. Allura had a hard time listening to the music as her skin felt on fire. 

She loved the feeling. 

~~~~~

“It’s okay?” The question this time was asked by Pidge, her arm hovering awkwardly. She didn’t know what possessed her to even ask the freaking Altean Princess if it was alright to put her arm around her. Like that was going to happen!

“It’s more than okay,” Allura said, grinning. Pidge was sure the heat in her cheeks was obvious. The crinkle in Alura’s eyes all but settled it. She was amused!

Yet, yet!

Yet, Allura settled her head on Pidge’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Pidge put her arm around Allura’s shoulders and watched the smile on the amazing woman in her arms’ face. 

“I am glad you like some of the songs, but I can only listen to “Particle Man” so many times,” Pidge whispered. 

And Allura’s smile grew!


	2. Lap - Pidge/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff sentence starter. “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.“

Lance lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at Pidge who was working on Bob knows what on the tablet in her hands. “You know I’m pretty sure I’m too big for your lap.”

She did not look up at him, though the corner of her lips kept twitching. “Really, I hadn’t noticed.”

It was really hard not to laugh but Lance refused to break the mood. Instead he sat down on the couch next to her and leaned on her shoulder, looking at the screen. Yup, no idea what she was doing. Pidge moved her shoulders a bit, not to try to dislodge him, but just to get comfortable. Lance tried to not put as much weight on her shoulder, but he felt like he was at an awkward angle now. 

“This isn’t going to work,” Pidge complained. Lance sighed and sat up. He watched Pidge wiggle her body and then patted her lap. “You might not be able to sit on my lap, but you could lay your head down if you wanted.”

“Now that’s a brilliant idea,” Lance said with a joyous little laugh as he sprawled on the couch and settled his head on Pidge’s lap. 

“Of course. All my ideas are brilliant,” she retorted with a hint of laughter in her voice too. 

Lance would agree, but with her fingers playing in his hair he couldn’t quite vocalize it at the moment.


	3. Double Date - Pidge/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompt request #11 “It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling.”

“This is not a date?” Pidge repeated to clarify.

“Well, it’s a date for your brother and my sister.” Lance explained fidgeting slightly. Pidge really couldn’t recall Lance ever fidgeting before!

“That is still so weird. I didn’t even know Matt and Veronica had exchanged five words between each other,” Pidge admitted as she pushed away from her workstation.

“Maybe that’s why Veronica wanted me to come along. Keep the conversation going.” Lance said with a shrug.

“Well it would be nice to have an afternoon that isn’t so…” Pidge waved a hand at her computer.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed giving her a smile. A big mind numbing smile. Gah, he was such a dork and then putting an arm around her shoulders. Yup, nope, too much attention!

Pidge wiggled out of Lance’s grip. “Right… so… Friday…?”

~~~

“I think her hair looks lovely,” Romelle said as she stood pack and held the mirror so Pidge could inspect the back of it. It was the first time she’d done anything with her hair since running away to the Garrison.

“I agree,” Allura said, stepping to the side to inspect her handiwork.

“It’s not too much is it,” Pidge asked nervously, hand covering over Allura’s braiding.

“Not at all,” Allura assured. “And from what I have gathered about Earth fashion your dress is appropriate for a daytime date.

“It’s not a date,” Pidge reminded the Altean princess.

“Regardless, you look nice Pidge. Don’t you agree Romelle?” Allura asked with a polite smile that Pidge couldn’t quite read.

“It’s still a little odd to me, but I’m still getting use to Earth fashion. However,” and Romelle tapped her lip thoughtfully. “I would wear it if I was going on a daydate here on Earth.”

Pidge kept from repeating her words about it not being a date and instead thanked her friends and soon met up with Lance and the couple.

~~~

What Lance was expecting, he wasn’t sure, but he was not expecting Pidge in a dress. He didn’t even know Pidge wore dresses! She looked “Cute.”

Lance was sure he heard muffled snickers behind him, but he didn’t care. He pushed on. “I mean you’re always kinda cute, but you clean up well.”

REALLY? Why was it impossible to flirt with Pidge?

She seemed to take it in strive though. “Thanks. You don’t look so shabby yourself? Should we get this date started?”

Behind Lance, Matt and Veronica subtly fist pumped. Pidge hadn’t even acknowledged their existence. At this rate they were not even going to need to fake this date, they could just third and forth wheel with ease. It was the start of a good friendship as they watched their clueless younger siblings walk together hand in hand to the car.


End file.
